


What a dreamboat...what an angel!

by Karina



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: I imagined Lorraine writing some really girly and simple poetry about Marty in the 1950s...so here it is, in drabble style.





	What a dreamboat...what an angel!

Was that a dream?  
Or did fate come to me?  
His soft sandy brown hair, his round blue eyes, his warm smile...  
The cupids must have sent down an angel for me.

He's cute as an angel should be, yet strong enough to protect me  
He just makes me want to fly into his arms  
So strong and warm

Not only that, he's so smart and clever  
A man's got to have brains too  
I don't mind that he's mysterious  
It just makes me want to get serious

You just make my heart melt  
I hope you felt it too


End file.
